House of Anubis Season 4 Ep 2 Part 3
by HOAFan99
Summary: Nina feels that she's ready to attend school again but she runs into some trouble with Fabian


Eddie is waiting outside Patricia's door. He lies against the wall and takes out his phone to look at the text sent from Nina's phone. Patricia walks out of the door.

"Hey, you waited for me" says Patricia

"Who would have done this?" Eddie asks. Patricia looks at his phone to see what he was talking about.

"Well whoever it is could be trouble for us" Patricia grabs Eddie's hand and they start to walk down the hallway. Nina walks up behind them.

"Hey, guys wait up!" Nina says.

"What are you doing out of the attic?" asks Eddie

"I'm ready; I can't stay in there anymore. I'm starting to think that victor's taxidermy animals are watching me"

"Well, we'll get through this together" says Eddie. He let's go of Patricia's hand and puts it over his eye

"Sibuna?"

"Sibuna!" says the three of them

"Speaking of sibuna, there's like 7 of us now" says Patricia

"We'll work it out" says Nina. They walk down the stairway. Meanwhile, in the dining area, Joy, Jerome, Fabian, Amber, Alfie and Willow are eating breakfast. Eddie and Patricia walk through the door.

"Guys, Patricia and I have something to tell you" says Eddie. Amber drops her spoon in shock.

"You're getting married?" Asks Amber. Everyone looks at Amber with a confused expression on her face.

"No!" exclaims Patricia and Eddie in unison.

"Look who's back!" says Patricia. Eddie opens the door to see KT standing behind it.

"Thanks for the entrance, by the way there some girl standing right there" Says KT. KT sits down at the table and starts to pour her cereal. Nina walks through the entrance. Everyone drops their spoons in awe.

"Nina!" exclaims everyone at the table. They all get up to hug her.

"Oh, so that's Nina" says KT. Everyone sits down except for Fabian.

"Nina…I…I…how's your gran? Fabian says awkwardly. Nina happily sighs.

"She's doing really well; my aunt's taking care if her so I think she'll be ok". Mara walks through the door, and sees Nina.

"Nina! What are you doing here?" asks Mara. She quickly looks over to Fabian and notices he's happy.

"Well, it wasn't originally my idea but my gran already started to pack my bags"

"Well, it's great to have you back!" says Mara. Mara takes her seat and looks down at her phone disappointedly. Joy notices her face.

"Wait a minute, you two knew she was here yet you kept it a secret from me?…us?" exclaims Amber.

"I told them that I wasn't ready to tell you guys about it"

"Really Nina, you couldn't tell your best friend? Shame Nina Martin, Shame" says Amber. Nina Laughs and looks around for places to sit down but notices there aren't any.

"Wow, this place got a bit more crowded" says Nina. Fabian get's up

"Uh, here, take my seat" Fabian says.

"No it's ok, I'm not hungry anyway"

"Oh…can I um, talk to you outside?"

"Sure". Nina walks out into the hallway and Fabian Follows. Fabian looks at Nina worriedly.

"Where are we?" Fabian asks

"In the main entrance?" Nina says suspiciously

"No, I mean us. Where are we our relationship?" Nina sighs heavily and sits down on the stairs. Fabian sits down beside her

"Look Fabian. When we were separated for as long as we were I thought we could make the long distance thing work but during the summer when I was working as a lifeguard I kind of met someone else"

"What do you mean by kind of?" Fabian asks harshly

"We dated for the summer, but Fabian you can't be mad about it. We split up!". Fabian get's up from beside her.

"So while I was wondering how I was supposed to survive without you here and your off in America with another guy!?" Fabian yells. Everyone in the dining room hears him and runs towards the door to listen. Nina get's up.

"I told that we had to move on, I told you I was okay for you to see other people yet you couldn't give me the same opportunity?!". Victor comes out of his office.

"Whatever this ruckus is about I assure you it will not go on in this house!?" . Victor walks down the stairs holding papers. He reaches the last stair and sees Nina.

"Ms. Martin, your arrival shall not ever disrupt this entire house ever again! Do I make myself clear?" Victor asks. Nina looks through the words between victors fingers which read "Water of Life"

THE END


End file.
